Feliz día de las pesadillas?
by alex.monasterio.948
Summary: que pasa cuando te ves envuelto en una serie de sucesos extraños para aceptar que amas a una persona? eso le paso a kendall quien se verá forzado a atravesar ciertos retos para aceptar lo que es y lo que quiere. pero nunca hay que olvidar la diferencia entre sueño y realidad verdad. lo se la descripción es mala si la quieren leer leanla y digan errores y sugerencias gracias.


**buenas tengan todos este fic es el primero que hago con un poco de suspenso es como un beta de uno mucho más largo asi que molestense en poner reviews para ver qué hice mal y mejorarlo para el proximo vamos son gratis y solo quiero decirles lectores que al ver mis historias sin review me hace pensar que no les interesa y me desalienta GRACIAS.**

**yo no poseo a big time rush ni a ninguno de los personajes.**

**solo la historia del fanfic es mía.**

**cualquier error es mi culpa.**

**¿Feliz día de las…pesadillas?**

KENDALL POV.

"Ahw" un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo dije para mí mismo mientras intentaba despertarme.

Era un día como cualquiera excepto que por más que busqué no logré encontrar a Carlos por ninguna parte.

-De seguro a de andar en algún lado comiendo banderillas- pensé.

Pero a medida que el día avanzaba me preocupaba más la ausencia de Carlos, dónde se pudo haber metido.

"Oye Logan no has visto a Carlos?" pregunté.

"Si pero me dijo que tenía asuntos fuera y que no iba a regresar hasta mañana"

-Carlos teniendo asuntos? Eso es imposible algo anda mal-

"Ah bueno gracias por la información"

"Kendall espera"

"Qué ocurre"

"Es que yo te amo Kendall por favor sé mi novio y olvídate de Carlos"

-Olvidarme de Carlos? Si no somos nada- no pude evitar sentir que me dolió decir eso pero es la verdad.

"Perdón Logan pero no soy gay o al menos que yo sepa"

"Si no eres gay, entonces por qué te gusta Carlos"

"Lo siento Logan pero me tengo que ir" y salí corriendo del 2j.

Al ir por el vestíbulo me encontré con James y supuse que debía contarle y preguntar por Carlos"

"James"

"Que pasa Kendall"

"No imaginarás lo que pasó, Logan me dijo que me ama"

"Logan te dijo eso? Ese maldito"

"Qué ocurre James" no pude evitar escuchar ira en su voz.

"No le hagas caso"

"Por?"

"Porque él no te ama tanto como yo lo hago"

"Q-que dijiste James"

"Que yo te amo más"

"P-por cierto no has visto a Carlos?" dije cambiando de tema pero eso solo aumentó su ira.

"Ese estúpido latino te tiene vuelto loco. Solo olvídalo"

"De qué hablas James?"

"No finjas, todos sabemos que te gusta Carlos así que deja de negarlo por favor"

"James, dime dónde está"

"Pregúntale a tu 'novia'"

"Y dónde está Jo"

"A las afueras de la ciudad"

Y fui directo para allá sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de James.

-A qué se refiere con que Carlos me tiene loco y que deje de negarlo. Carlos no me gusta….o sí?-

Y durante el trayecto no podía pensar en nada más.

"Jo"

"Hola Kendall qué haces por aquí?"

"Vine a buscarte"

"Ah sí pues aquí estoy amor, pero por qué?"

"Es que James me dijo que tú sabías dónde estaba Carlos, no lo he visto en todo el día y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte"

"Oh" dijo Jo desilusionada "no se por qué pensé que venías por mi "

"Sabes dónde está" me estaba hartando de no saber por qué la gente actuaba así.

"Se acaba de ir dijo que iba hacia el bosque"

"Gracias me voy"

"Espera, dejó una carta para ti"

Y me entregó el papel que decía:

KENDALL:

SI LEES ESTO ES PORQUE ME HAS ESTADO PERSIGUIENDO TODO EL DÍA Y ESO NO MEGUSTA.

TE PIDO DE LA MANERA MÁS ATENTA QUE DEJES DE BUSCARME Y DEJES DE ATORMENTARME CON TU PRESCENCIA.

ACÉPTALO YO NO TE AMO Y JAMÁS LO HARÉ ASÍ QUE ENTIENDELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ YO NO SOY UNA ABOMINACIÓN COMO TÚ.

Pero de la nada la carta empezó a cambiar de la nada aún con el tono burlón pero ahora decía:

ESTA ES COMO TU PEOR _PESADILLA_ NO? TRANQUILO TODO ACABARÁ YA SEA DE DOS FORMAS

- CUANDO EL DIA TERMINE.

- CUANDO TE DIGNES A BUSCAR LO QUE EN VERDAD QUIERES.

MALA SUERTE QUE EL DÍA NO TERMINARÁ HASTA QUE REACCIONES.

SUERTE KENDALL.

CARLOS.

"Qué significa esto" pregunté confundido.

Pero le pregunté a un espacio vacío ya no había nada excepto el camino al bosque.

-qué demonios está pasando aquí-

De la nada el suelo donde yo estaba también empezó a desaparecer así que me dirigí al bosque.

Estaba todo muy oscuro, apenas se distinguían los árboles.

-He corrido por más de 2 horas pero parece como si nunca cambiara el ambiente-

"Espera" me dije y me detuve al instante.

-por qué la palabra pesadilla estaba subrayada? Esto no es real, entonces por qué no despierto-

Y la carta regresó a mi mente

ACABARÁ DE DOS FORMAS:

- CUANDO TERMINE EL DÍA 'mala suerte que no acaba hasta que reaccione pero reaccionar de qué si ya sé que esto es una pesadilla '

- CUANDO BUSQUES LO QUE EN VERDAD QUIERES.

A qué se refería la carta…. A Carlos?

Y todo empezó a estremecerse debía ser él lo que en verdad quiero.

"Carlos" grité pero nada.

"CARLOS" grité con más fuerza.

-No entiendo por qué no aparece si es lo que más deseo-

Aunque todavía no creía de todo en ello.

Y el viento comenzó a soplar diciendo "créelo de verdad"

Pero cómo creerlo si no me gusta y de la nada aparecieron Logan y James

Logan solo decía:

"SE MI NOVIO OLVÍDATE DE CARLOS"

"SI NO ERES GAY ENTONCES POR QUÉ TE GUSTA CARLOS"

Y James decía:

"ESE LATINO TE TIENE OLVÍDALO"

"NO FINJAS TODOS SABEMOS QUE TE GUSTA CARLOS ASI QUE DEJA DE NEGARLO POR FAVOR"

Ellos tenían razón, cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta que amo a Carlos García.

De la nada aparecí en un zoológico atrás de Carlos él estaba viendo unos pandas dándome la espalda.

"Carlos" le dije con voz suave.

Él ni siquiera se movió

-Debo de admitir que se ve muy tierno observando a los animales-

Y fue cuando me decidí a acercarme para confesarle todo pero al llegar con el todo a nuestro alrededor desapareció.

Carlos me volteó a ver y dijo con una voz más tosca que la suya.

"Felicidades te diste cuenta y reaccionaste por ende tu pesadilla ha terminado"

Me puse feliz de ello pero él continuó.

"Eres libre de irte cuando gustes pero recuerda dos cosas la primera es que en la vida real no es como el sueño y eso no implica que Carlos sea gay y te ame"

-Cierto pero él no se va a enterar-

"Y la segunda es que durante todo el trayecto de tu pesadilla has hablado en voz alta feliz realidad Kendall" y dijo riéndose mientras desaparecía.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama por fin había despertado.

Iba a ir directo con Carlos pero una voz reaccionó en mi cabeza

'hablas en voz alta'

Y decidí mejor evitarlo a toda costa por temor a su respuesta.

CARLOS POV.

-Qué le pasa a Kendall me ha estado evitando todo el día y yo que pensaba confesarle como me siento-

'Pero no puedo dejarlo así'

Y toqué al cuarto donde se había encerrado.

"Kendall"

"Qué quieres Carlos" pude notar su voz triste.

"Puedo pasar?"

"Para qué?"

"Para ver cómo estás"

No hubo respuesta.

"además yo duermo aquí así que tarde o temprano tendrás que dejarme entrar"

Y la puerta se abrió pero Kendall estaba tapado por las cobijas.

KENDALL POV.

-Quería hablarle en serio que sí pero no podía dejar de pensar en la pesadilla-

CARLOS POV.

-Kendall no quiere ni verme de seguro piensa que soy raro, una abominación del universo y aceptémoslo por qué Kendall querría a una persona tan horrenda como yo-

Y no resistí más así que rodee mis piernas con mis brazos, oculté la cabeza en mis rodillas y empecé a llorar sin parar hasta que sentí calor junto a mi y al abrir mis ojos noté que Kendall me estaba abrazando.

"Perdón Carlitos te hice llorar por miedo a hablarte" dijo Kendall.

"M-miedo a hablarme?" dije con voz temblorosa por el llanto.

Y Kendall me contó lo sucedido en su sueño.

"Y cómo saliste"

"Aceptando lo que en verdad quería"

"Y qué era eso si se puede saber" dije la curiosidad me mataba pero paré de inmediato.

-Carlos reacciona, tú no eres eso-

"Eras tú Carlos, tú eres lo que más deseo pero no te lo quería decir porque el sueño me dijo que tú no me amabas y no te quería perder"

"Kendall eso significa que…"

"Si Carlos por favor no me odies"

"cómo hacerlo si yo te amo"

"De verdad?"

"si Kendall" dije y me acerqué a sus labios.

-Por fin pude besarlo, después de todo este tiempo pude besarlo y lo mejor es que él me corresponde-

FIN


End file.
